Controllable non-magnetic spintronic devices are desirable in the development of spintronics applications, which is an area of intense current interest. While the spin-polarization is generated by spin-orbit coupling (“SOC”), the entanglement between spin and orbital degrees of freedom due to the SOC may significantly reduce the degree of spin-polarization of spin-split states in most non-magnetic semiconductors including the topological insulators.